


The Family they sought

by Plutoascending91



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate throne room ending, Aw Geez I did it again, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emperor Ben, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff, Post TLJ, Post-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutoascending91/pseuds/Plutoascending91
Summary: Prompt fill: Prompt 3: Rey and Ben discover that they are expecting a child; can be canon compliant (post-TLJ/IX) or an alternative ending to TLJ.Renporer goes to his rooms one night to discover his Empress is expecting.





	The Family they sought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamladyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day to one of my friends and Favorite People on Tumblr! This is for you, for all you do for me and for our Friendship! It's short but sweet!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Domestic Fluff for you! 
> 
> Prompt: Prompt 3: Rey and Ben discover that they are expecting a child; can be canon compliant (post-TLJ/IX) or an alternative ending to TLJ.
> 
> It’s AU where Rey agrees to be Empress! Darkish!Rey

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kylo Ren, the scourge of the Galaxy, The Jedi Killer, Supreme Leader, retired from a long day of meetings and slow deconstruction of The First Order. Hux was resisting at every turn, typical and expected. He was the only one that was catching on to this dismantle. Kylo never cared for the First Order in the first place, but with Rey, he felt invincible. Hux couldn’t take on Kylo, much less Kylo and Rey. 

He punched in his code to his rooms in the new battleship he had commissioned immediately after becoming Supreme Leader and Rey taking his hand. He knew the rabid cur that was Hux would take any chance at a coupe or mutanty. Beyond the boring durasteel walls of his antechamber, he was greeted with a sight he once only dreamt of seeing every night not only a few months ago, Rey in her thin, iridescent floor length and almost sheer nightgown. She had taken to decorating their rooms. Their bedroom was covered in purples, she once commented that “Red and Blue make purple, we’re royals and we’re balanced, it only makes sense.” He was more than happy to agree. 

The living area that she was in at that moment had a nook where a window out into space overlooked, it was red with many gold and white throw pillows. She was laying on them, lost in thought from how her reflection looked. She hadn’t been feeling well, which was why she wasn’t at the meetings today. She usually ran them, he was good at paperwork, she was the leader with the authoritative voice- he was her muscle that would back up her words with his strength had she been questioned or glanced at incorrectly. 

Ben bent down on his knees, reaching up to massage her bare shoulders with his gloved hands and placed kisses and nibbles all over her naked shoulders. He kissed in between the jeweled loosely hanging “sleeves” that sloped precariously on her shoulders and arm. “Are you feeling better, My Empress?”

Rey was leaning into both his massaging and his nibbles. She sighed happily and leaned over to kiss him. “I am, I vomited a little this morning.”

Ben frowned, “Something you ate?”

She averted her eyes and gulped, “Perhaps.” 

Ben tucked one arm under her knees and the other on her back and bridal carried her to their bedroom. “Let your Emperor make you feel like the Queen you are again.” he coaxed to her in his rumbling voice. She seemed to squirm under both his voice and gaze. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and one hand was twirling some of his hair around her finger. She was placed gently on the bed, he crawled on top of her within seconds. His lips ravished hers and then her neck. She moaned but gently pushed him up to meet his eyes, “Does My Empress wish to stop?”

“No, I just need to speak with you for a moment.” Rey said, she worried her lip and fiddled with his cowl. 

Ben sat back, holding his hand to help her up. She took it and sat up with him. “Anything.”

She cleared her throat. “Ben, I took the liberty in ordering some things.” Ben nodded and gestured for her to go on, “A rocking chair for starters, some yarn and needles, holobooks on what to expect, bottles, medical supplies, a medical droid, clothes and-...” She was trembling, speaking quickly. 

Ben embraced her, “Rey, Rey, slow down Sweetheart,” he said and kissed at the tears that were streaming down her face, “But why, why do we need a rocking chair and what’s with the sudden interest on learning to knit?” 

Rey looked as though she was going to be sick, her usually golden sun kissed skin was pale as if spector’s had been holding her instead of him. It caused panic and anxiety to rise somewhere from the darker parts of his mind. Her lips trembled and she barely spoke above the volume of a whispering wind, “Ben, I’m Pregnant, we’re going to be parents.”

The words echoed through the valleys of his mind. He was going to be a Father. Rey, the love of his life, his reason for being, was going to be the Mother of that child. She began to sob when he was lost in his thoughts. Her sobbing woke him. He grinned from ear to ear and picked her back up to spin her around. She giggled a little but went back to tears even as he said, “Rey! This is wonderful news!”

“But Ben, is it?” she said on his lips as he held her bridal style once more. “Ben, we’re still at war, the Resistance still doesn’t know our goals here and we’re closer to full dismantle of the First Order, but Hux and his lackeys might come after our baby!” 

A sudden fierce and primal instinct took him, he almost snarled, “I would never let him harm you or our daughter.” He sat her back down on their bed, he gripped her chin so she couldn’t shy away from his intense gaze, “And neither would you. You’re the scariest of the both of us, those fools don’t know it.” 

He knelt before her like a Knight from those stories they read together, between her legs where he placed his hands on her still flat belly. She gripped his chin, their eyes met once more, “How do you know it’s a girl?” she shook her head with a tiny smile, “I can’t even sense them in the Force yet, I only know because I went for my check up at the Medbay after vomiting this morning. I’m not far along.”

He smiled up and her, “I just have this feeling.” he turned back to her belly and kissed it, “I can’t wait for this to be swollen with our baby.” he got even closer and whispered, “Mom and Dad will be right here little one, don’t you worry.” 

They sat like that for hours, they spoke about baby names for whether it would be a boy or girl. His head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair. Every night they sat on their bed like this, even as her belly grew. He sang to her bump and she laughed and teased him for being so goofy and embarrassing. But he bridal carried her into the bedroom without fail despite her protests. They finally had the family they always wanted. 


End file.
